Free-to-play Magic training
Level 1 - 13 Cast the basic strike spells on monsters such as goblins, cows, and other weak creatures. You can also head to the Edgeville Monastery to train on monks (often crowded), as they heal themselves and do negligible damage. Alternatively, 'splashing' Confuse or Weaken (-65 or less magic bonus) can be an effective option. This allows the spell to be cast repetitively without having to wait for the draining effect inflicted on the enemy to wear off. One recommended target for this strategy is the Zamorak mage behind the Varrock Palace staircase. Another recommended target is the Lesser demon at the top of the wizard tower, south west of the lumbrigde. However this spot is mostly packed with other players. Players can complete the Imp Catcher and Witch's Potion quests for a total reward of 1200 Magic experience. This allows players to quickly reach level 10 Magic without spending coins on runes. Level 13 - 19 If money is an issue, casting Fire Strike on monsters is an effective training method. Make sure to equip either a fire or air staff. Good targets are anything that drop coins, runes or any other valuable drop to gain money whilst training. Alternatively, if wealth is not an issue, a player can simply use the best available strike, bolt, or blast spells. Good options for training include: *Hill Giants in Edgeville Dungeon which drop big bones and limpwurt roots, and can be attacked from safe spots. *The Lesser demon in Wizard's Tower which drops runes and other valuables. Note: telekinetic grab is required to collect the drops. *Al Kharid warriors in Al Kharid (usually crowded). *Hobgoblins in Edgeville Dungeon are also an option which drop limpwurt roots and has a few safe spots. Level 19 - 25/43/55 (cheap method) Starting at level 19, one could repeatedly 'splash' Curse to gain Magic experience. Note: If Curse lands on an enemy, it cannot be recast on that enemy until the effects wear off. 'Splashing' bypasses this timer, as the spell never landed on the enemy in the first place. Recommended equipment includes staff of earth with armour that provides negative magic bonuses (ex. iron armour or Dragonhide, and Fighting/Fancy boots). A magic bonus of -65 or lower is strongly recommended. Good spots to train with Curse include the skeletons at level 1 Wilderness (you could safespot using the Wilderness ditch), the caged Monk of Zamorak at Varrock Palace (not recommended for higher levels), or the caged lesser demon inside Wizard's Tower (best option due to its low magic defence and drops). Each spell yields 29 experience; around 33,000 experience per hour if clicked excessively. Level 25 - 43/55 (Expensive Method) If you can afford it, you can also level up by using the teleport spells. Beginning with Varrock Teleport at level 25, Lumbridge Teleport at level 31, and Falador Teleport at level 37. A staff of air is recommended as these teleports require 4 air runes per cast. Level 55-99 Cast High Level Alchemy on various items for 65 Magic experience per cast. Popular items include Gold bars, green d'hide body, rune daggers, and others. It is common to lose money casting High Level Alchemy for the purpose of increasing experience, but astute players may find profit in purchasing and alchemising some items. Category:Skills Category:Magic Category:Attack Category:Free-to-play